


i am a collapsing star with tunnel vision (but only for you)

by nokreli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, kind of, tell me if you think there are other tags i should use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokreli/pseuds/nokreli
Summary: Over a decade later, Sam and Dean try to figure out Adam and Michael.Or,Adam and Michael come back to the Bunker after Michael takes Adam on a tour of the universe because Adam went to hell for these guys, so he figures that if the world is ending, then, he might as well get to know his brothers before he no longer has the option. He will say though, he did not expect the nephilim.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Michael, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166





	1. the return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we hold our hearts in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053020) by [psychedelic_aya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_aya/pseuds/psychedelic_aya). 



> fuck i have too many wips
> 
> uh, enjoy?

Adam and Michael don’t really make a big thing about coming. Hell, they make so little of a thing about it that they don’t even  _ tell _ Sam, Dean, and Castiel (and Jack, but they don’t know Jack so maybe that,  _ at least _ , is understandable) that they’re coming back. They are simply gone where ever the fuck they went one day and in the Bunker the next.

Finding them is as simple as Dean waking up one morning after the whole Occultum debacle craving bacon and heading down to the kitchen to get some grub. Dean wouldn’t necessarily say he was expecting it to be empty — Sam certainly liked to wake up early and neither Cas nor Jack slept very much (or at all in Cas’ case). Still, though, he wasn’t that likely to run into anyone, and especially not the archangel inhabiting his illegitimate half-brother who he’d literally left in hell. 

Dean turns into the kitchen and startles when he sees Adam (Michael?) standing in front of the stove, facing away from him. Whoever he is at the moment, he’s talking to himself.

“—then,” he is saying to the empty air next to him, “you just flip over the bread and wait for it to cook. You can try to cook another after this one’s done, if you want.”

Dean takes a few steps back. 

“What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from?”

The archangel in front of him turns around easily, “Hi Dean,” he says, and if Dean had to guess, he’d say this is Adam speaking, judging by a distinct decrease in general stick-up-his-assery. 

“Adam, that you? The fuck? How did you get— why are— ugh, what are you doing here?” Dean says almost breathlessly, though he’d never admit it. He’s flabbergasted. He, in all honesty, had not expected to see Adam and Michael — Aichael? Fuck that sounds stupid — here, or really ever again. Adam had been pretty angry, rightfully so, and had been clear that he didn’t consider Dean or Sam his family. Whether that had been the anger speaking or not, Dean couldn’t say he blamed him either way.

In any circumstance, the last thing he had expected was to see them again. Adam and Michael had fucked off to who knows where, and as far as Dean could tell, Adam was perfectly comfortable being ridden by Michael. They’d left together willingly. Adam hadn’t needed any help getting Michael out of him — though that was, in all honesty, a relief. Somehow, because this was his life, Dean had bigger problems to worry about. Weirdly enough, anyway, Michael had actually seemed weirdly protective of Adam when they’d been at the Bunker. So long story short, Dean had been trying not to worry about his estranged brother, he hadn’t seemed to need or want it. And now, here he is, cooking some shit in Dean’s kitchen like all is fine and normal and good and their lives aren’t the crapshoot they are. 

Adam turns around briefly to poke at whatever he is cooking with a spatula before facing Dean again and opening his mouth to speak.

“Right, well, uhh. I mean, Michael and I kinda just uh, popped in? He said something about your warding needing work if you want to keep archangels out.” Everything Adam says is matter of fact, casual, and Dean’s head spins.

“Uh huh,” Dean says, reasonably sure he’s scowling. “Well, unless Gabriel faked his death again, the fucker, you’re the only archangel left, it wasn't exactly a priority. And okay, so I get  _ how _ you’re here, but what about why? I mean, no offense, I’m uh, happy to see you Adam, but I kind of got the impression you weren’t really up to seeing us again any time soon?”

Adam bites his lip, and it’s so unbearably human for a guy the holy asshole archangel Michael was possessing that Dean wants to hit something. When Dean had been possessed by Apocalypse World Michael, the one thing he kept coming back to was the words Jimmy Novak had said to him more than a decade ago. Like “being strapped to comet” and so much more. So much  _ worse.  _ But Adam is fine, comfortable in the body he shares with a celestial being of inconceivable might and power that Dean knows all too well. Dean couldn’t comprehend it.

“Uh, I mean— honestly it was kinda on a whim. Michael and I didn’t really have anything better to do, we’ve been all over but if the world is ending, well, might as well get to know the family I went to hell for, you know?” Adam shrugs.

“Uh,” Dean stars, “so you guys are—”

“Oh!” Adam says, interrupting him, “I also wanted to teach Michael how to make grilled cheese and I assumed you guys have a decent enough kitchen since I uh don’t exactly have my own house or apartment anymore,” Adam chuckles darkly. “Actually I’m pretty sure I’m legally dead so yeah, that wouldn’t work. But all you and Sam have in the fridge is crappy plastic-y cheese, no good pepper jack or provolone or anything, so I’m teaching him to make french toast instead, check it out!”

Adam sidesteps and does a weird  _ voila _ motion with his hands. Dean steps forward out of curiosity and finds a decent-looking french toast in-progress on the pan frying.

Dean whistles. “Nice,” he says, “do we have syrup?”

Adam nods. “Yep.”

Dean hums. “Awesome, great, okay then. So you guys are… planning on staying here then?”

They’re not… unwelcome, per se. Adam is— God, what Dean would give to be able to make up for all he’d done to Adam. Few people’d had as awful lots in life as Dean and Sam had. Adam was— he was one of the unlucky few. So if Adam wanted to stay in the Bunker? Fuck it. Of course he was welcome.

Michael on the other hand… Well. The closest Dean had ever come to trusting an archangel was their brief time working with Gabriel — and he was a flighty bastard. Dean trusted one angel — Castiel. There, quota met, the rest of the heavenly host could go fuck themselves. He doesn’t even necessarily trust that the moment they somehow impossibly defeat Chuck, Michael will move in as the next big bad and try to restart the next end of days. Apocalypse 2: Electric Boogaloo. Dean would much prefer to keep the son of a bitch as far away from his meat suit as possible.

Nonetheless, Dean gets the feeling that somehow, Adam and Michael are a fucking package deal — literally. You can’t have one without the other. What the hell even is Dean’s life? Welp, guess they’re bunking with an archangel,  _ again _ . Like that didn’t end horribly the last time, ugh.

Adam looks at him, suddenly hesitant, “Well, yes um, we — ugh fine  _ I _ — was hoping that—”

Had he been talking to Michael just then? Whatever, didn’t matter.

“Adam,” Dean starts, “you uh— you don’t even have to ask, kid. I know we barely know each other, and I know it hasn’t always felt like it, but you  _ are _ family, kid. You’re welcome here anytime.”

One side of Adam’s mouth turns up on the side but there’s a question in his eyes. Dean sighs.

“Yes, ugh, as long as he's with you, Michael’s welcome too, I guess.” Dean says begrudgingly. 

Adam smiles, much fuller this time. “Thanks, Dean.” 

“Oh and uh, Adam?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I think your french toast is burning.”

“Shit!”

Dean snickers as Adam turns around and uses the spatula to get his french toast off the pan and onto his plate. Adam breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, now if you’ll excuse me Dean, Michael it’s your turn to try your hand! I admit, it’s not exactly the best french toast I’ve ever made but I dare you to make a better one.”

And then Adam smiles, a genuine blissful smile that Dean, as much as he tries, cannot fucking understand. His eyes glow, an awful, horrible ice blue that makes Dean think about when Gadreel had possessed Sam. And then Adam is gone. Dean can tell by the way his spine straightens, eyes narrow, and mouth twists into a line. Michael has taken over.

Michael scoffs. “ _ Please _ , Adam, this shall be — what is that phrase you like to use? — a piece of cake.”

Whatever Dean had expected Michael to say, it wasn’t that.

“Right then, I’ll uh, leave you guys to it then? Good luck, I guess.”

Dean turns to leave, but before he can, Michael calls out to him.

“Dean, wait.”

Dean flinches and turns back, prepares for an attack, a threat, an accusation. He gets none of that.

“Hm?”

“Adam would like to request if you could buy a block of pepper jack cheese the next time you get groceries.” Michael speaks flatly.

_ What the fuck. _

“Uh yeah, yeah of course?”

Michael nods in thanks and Dean hightails it out of there. 

Jesus Christ, what the fuck is he gonna tell Sam, Cas, and Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ok so this was partially inspired by the fic noted because i really like the sort of outside pov on a relationship and adam and michael have such an indescribably relationship to me, that i thought it would be interesting to write about sam and dean puzzling out adam and michael plus i love the dynamic dean has with having his half brother hosting michael while still having relatively fresh memories of apocalypse world michael possessing him and also jack is alive! and michael has a nephew! all these loose ends i really want to exploreee wow wow this is the most ive cursed in a fic ever lol but i was trying to really dig into that dean vibe lol anyway ahhhhh this was going to be a one shot but i am desperate for validation and love please review etc i love you all
> 
> anyway  
> come yell at me on tumblr if you want - my writing + original content blog is @nokreli  
> or come yell at me on discord because i made a discord server which istg no one is gonna join so prove me wrong -  
> https://discord.gg/v2r2FXC
> 
> pls i love u all pls review it makes me update faster also tell me what sort of interactions you want to see between adam michael and everyone!
> 
> but srsly come yell at me on discord to update faster too that would prolly work well
> 
> stay safe everyone!


	2. in search of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to tell the gang that oh yeah michael and adam are here and staying for the foreseeable future

Dean walks through the bunker not sure where he’s going. At some point, he finds Sam, Cas, and Jack all in the library. How convenient. Now he can tell them all at the same time and be bombarded by stupid questions that he doesn’t know how to answer from all sides.

Sam is sitting in a chair at the table, hunched over his laptop. The text is far too small for Dean to read but he catches a gory image and thinks that he can safely assume Sam is scoping out possible hunts. 

Cas sits across from Sam reading a book that looks like it’s as old as the bunker itself. Cas is frowning, occasionally muttering something along the lines of “that is incredibly inaccurate,” and leaving sticky notes etched with neat notes on what seems like every other page.

Dean spots Jack sitting with his legs crossed on the ground in one corner of the library. Several books are spread around him but his focus is on the laptop he is staring at with rapt fascination. Dean hears the sounds of blasters, a voice he vaguely recognizes as Ahsoka’s and thinks  _ ahhhh _ . Jack is watching  _ Clone Wars _ again.

Dean hated to disturb the peace (except no, he doesn’t actually hate it that much if at all) but it had to be done (also not true, he half wants to act normal and wait for the inevitable hilarious reactions that would occur if the people in this room discovered Adam and Michael for themselves). But whatever. Dean pulls up a chair at the table, settles into it, and then speaks.

“Hey uh, guys? Just FYI, Adam and Michael are gonna be stayin’ here for a little while.”

Three heads swivel to him, and then they all begin speaking at once.

“They’re  _ what _ ? Why is— ” 

“Dean, this is not— “

“My uncle is— ?”

“All right, everyone shut up!” Dean is not a patient man. If they expected different, that’s on them. “One at a time, guys. Cas?”

“Dean,” Castiel says, “this is… most unusual. Why exactly is Michael here? I am suspicious of his intentions.”

Sam glances at Cas as if he’s not sure whether or not he agrees with him. Jack has stood up and walked over to the table. He’s biting his lip, but he looks almost hopeful.

“As far as I can tell,” Dean says, “they really are just here so that Adam can finally like, I don’t, get to know us or something. I guess it makes sense. We’re the only family he has left, right? Michael seems like he’s just along for the ride, as strange as that seems.”

And it is. It is so very fucking surreal. Dean had gotten to know Michael pretty well, know his personality, his intentions towards the world, his feelings on the pitiful humans that he’d railed genocide against in the other world. Dean can’t imagine any version of Michael at all just going along with what their host body wants and not taking what he self-righteously believes is his. And yet… Adam and Michael had somehow made it work. In the few minutes with them that Dean’d had that morning — as well as a few weeks back when Michael had helped them with their trapping plan, Dean had been continuously astounded. The interactions between them, the way Adam referred to Michael and vice versa. Hell, the sheer protectiveness Michael seemed to have for Adam. It absolutely baffles Dean. As far as he can discern, it’s the healthiest possessee-possessor relationship he’s ever seen. Dean doesn’t understand it, and he doesn’t think he ever will.

Cas frowns but doesn’t say anymore. Sam glances at Cas and then Jack in quick succession before opening his mouth.

“Okay, for what it’s worth, I think there’s really nothing to do but let them stay. We’ve trusted people and monsters just as bad as Michael before. And besides, when it comes down to it, we owe it to Adam to at least give them the benefit of the doubt. The thing is, what about Jack?”

Jack looks like he wants to say something but Dean shrugs and speaks up before he can. 

“What about him?”

“Dean,” Sam begins slowly, “as far as Chuck knows, Jack is still dead. Either we hide Jack for the entirety of the time that Michael and Adam are here, or we have to be very, very sure that Michael and Adam won’t let it slip, even accidentally, to Chuck. I trust them, and I think we should tell them, but it should be a group decision. What do you guys think?”

Sam looks genuinely conflicted. He’s always been kinder and more trusting than a hunter’s life merits. But he’s also well aware of the risks associated with telling anyone at all, not to mention an archangel whose very nature was to be a warrior of God, of  _ Chuck. _

But then again, he’d gone against that very same nature the last time he’d been at the bunker.

Dean sighs. “If Michael was going to help Chuck, he would have done it already. And he definitely wouldn’t have given us the ingredients. And if he was vulnerable to Chuck, he wouldn’t be here either, Chuck would have killed him for helping us. We can ask him if he thinks he’ll be able to keep a secret from Chuck, to be safe, but,” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and says, grudgingly, “I think we should just tell him about Jack, get it over with.”

Sam looks like he’s about to say something but Jack cuts in.

“Sure, but anyway,” Jack says, “Michael is my  _ uncle _ . One of my last uncles. I want to get to know him. I do get a say in this right?”

Dean looks at Jack, at the pleading, hopeful face, and sighs.

“Sammy, you good with this?”

Sam looks worried, hesitant, but he nods nonetheless.

“Cas?”

“I have many objections,” Castiel says in his gravelly voice, “but none that I think are reason enough to believe that, at the very least, we cannot trust Michael in the bunker and with Jack. Besides, you are not alone in blaming yourselves for Adam’s fate. I— I could have done more. I  _ should  _ have done more. We owe him, us three.” 

Castiel looks from Sam to Dean solemnly. Sam nods morosely and Dean grunts. 

“So we’re in agreement,” Sam says.

“Michael can stay?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, kid,” Dean says. “He can stay. I guess we should go ahead and let him know you exist. Probably best if we don’t surprise the powerful archangel.”

Jack shoots Dean a bright smile, and Dean hates how it jars him. He’d missed this happy, soul-having kid more than he would ever be willing to admit.

Welp. Time to get it over with, Dean thinks as together they walk off to find Adam and Michael. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, i was gonna have jack meet michael and adam this chapter but then i was like, no i should get the chapter out sooner rather than later and yeah whatever anyway, jack will definitely meet adam and michael next chapter who will be doing more domestic shit so stay tuned guys :D
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @nokreli or on discord !  
> https://discord.gg/v2r2FXC
> 
> tysm for all your kudos, bookmarks, subscirptions, and ofc comments! so many of you said so many sweet things, especially about deans character which is a challenge for me to write because im so worried that i dont capture him well (and this time there were even more characters yikes usually i write things between 2 people, 3 at the most, never really 4 ever and next time is gonna be even scarier so wish me luck adfsghdsgadsf) but any way several of you said that you liked the way i wrote dean?? which is like :o so i hope i continue to do him and the rest justice!
> 
> please comment below our thoughts on the chapter and/or anything you'd like to in coming chapters! what ways do you wanna see michael and adam interacting and being domestic in front of team free will because im sure yall have better ideas than me but yeah
> 
> stay safe yall, hope you liked the chapter, (sorry it wasn't longer T-T)
> 
> -nokreli
> 
> (also yes! jack is watching clone wars again! because he came back to life and rejoined the winchesters just in time for clone wars season seven and if you don't think he's gonna convince sam and dean to get disney+ you are lying to yourself XD)


End file.
